


Lazy and Unappetizing

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was tired – so tired that he accidentally fell into Harry's bed. He only half-pulled on his pyjama top and couldn't find the strength to swap his boxers for pyjama pants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy and Unappetizing

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the Harry/Draco Big Bang III in 2008. Illustration for "Quantum Leap" by Scoradh.
> 
>  
> 
> _Draco was tired – so tired that he accidentally fell into Harry's bed. He only half-pulled on his pyjama top and couldn't find the strength to swap his boxers for pyjama pants, which must have meant something different in Harry's world than 'lazy' and 'unappetising.' He came back from the bathroom smelling overpoweringly of mint and stopped. When Draco rolled over and realised his mistake, Harry was staring._

  
**Lazy and Unappetizing**


End file.
